


October First

by FelixLovesPrinces, LittleRoses



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Canon-typical levels of poor decision-making, F/M, M/M, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixLovesPrinces/pseuds/FelixLovesPrinces, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoses/pseuds/LittleRoses
Summary: Two friends and a dog wake up to being alone in the world, will they figure out what happened? Or stuck like this forever?





	October First

###### Robyn’s POV

Robyn’s eyes fluttered open. Ah, waking up at 10 am on a Saturday morning has got to be the best feeling ever. For a second he considered just staying in bed for a couple of hours, it’s not like he had anything to do. Eventually decided against it. He didn’t like it, but he’s past the part in his life where he can just lie in bed all day. His mom and sister have probably already been awake for a couple of hours, seen as they’re both morning birds. He wouldn’t be surprised if they’ve already had breakfast. He’d just have to make something for himself.  
He got up and stretched briefly. Someday he’d have to get himself a bigger blanket. Being tall and trying to fit yourself under a blanket made for people much smaller than you really does some bad things for your joints. He decided to mention a trip to Bed, Bath & Beyond sometime later. He walks over to the living room, expecting to see Anne lying on the couch as always during the weekends. He looked around but didn’t see anyone. He glanced at the open kitchen door and doesn’t see anyone else in there either. This was certainly odd. “Anne?” He called and waited for a couple of seconds. There was no reply. “Mom?” He tried, but again, nothing. Did they just leave? They wouldn’t just go out without leaving a note of sorts, right?  
He reaches for his phone which has been charging through the night. He was planning on seeing if they called him or left any messages. Instead, he noticed something weird. ‘October 1st-?’ he thinks, noticing that his phone apparently thought it was already fall.  
He quickly walked over to the calendar they had hanging in the kitchen. It was set in September, with all days crossed out. ‘Okay, so no one woke up to switch it to October but-’ he didn’t quite know what to make of this.  
He dialled Anne’s number. This was probably some sort of elaborate prank. He waited for her to pick up, but eventually, his phone just switched to voicemail. He’d just have to try again later. He let some water boil so that he could make himself some coffee, without it he wouldn’t be able to function anyway.  
He opened the kitchen windows to let some fresh air in as well. Odd that the others hadn’t done that yet- this window is pretty much 24/7 open. He leaned out and looked around, expecting to see what he would always see- the busy streets of New York. Instead, he found nothing. Just… Empty streets. Okay, this was getting scary. This couldn’t have been all one person’s doing just to randomly prank him for no reason, right?  
The water was boiling, and he started making his regular filter coffee. This was probably going to be anything but a normal day.

###### Hannah’s POV

Hannah had already been up for some time. To her, it was a perfectly normal morning, as her only roommate was her wonderful dog: Moose. So, there she was, leaning against her kitchen counter, sipping away at her tea while Moose snoozed on the couch.  
Despite that, she did notice something was off, she just wasn’t exactly sure what. Something felt absent. She thought it over for a second. The sound of the city. It was gone.  
It was odd, very odd, but she didn’t put much more thought into it. There was certainly a reasonable explanation she hasn’t thought of… Right?  
She decided to turn on the news for some background noise. But the channel was just static. Now that, that was really odd. This particular channel runs from six to eleven. It was already 10: 30. She tried a few more channels. Nothing but static.  
She grabbed her apartment’s house phone, dialling the manager’s office number. No answer. He should be here for work by now, even on a Saturday. She did try a few times, however, she had no luck.  
She shook her head, maybe a power outage. No, nothing would be working, that’s stupid, why did that even come to mind. She quickly grabbed her phone, dialling John’s number. It rang for a few moments before John’s voicemail came up. Hannah released a sound of frustration. She called a few more people, none of them picked up. Not Alexander, Lafayette, or Hercules. Not even her sister would pick up. She decided to call one more person before she would go outside to investigate; Robyn.

###### Robyn’s POV

Right as Robyn had finished making himself a cup of coffee, his phone began to ring. He figured it would be Anne giving him some sort of explanation. Instead, it was Hannah. Perhaps she knew what was going on? He picked up and decided to begin with the more important issue. “Hey, you don’t happen to know anything regarding my family’s whereabouts, right?”  
_“No, wait, has no one answered your calls either?”_  
“I mean, I’ve only tried to call Anne.” he hesitated. “Why did you call several people? Is everyone just… gone over at your place?”  
_“Yes! It’s so empty, quiet… Heck, look at the tv channels, they’re all just static!”_  
Robyn rushed over to the living room and turned on the tv. But Hannah was right, just static. “This is so weird-. Okay, this might sound odd, but what’s the date? I mean, what date does it say on your phone?”  
_“Uh- October 1st?”_  
“Right. So then where the fuck did the entire month of September go!? I had so many things scheduled in that month, but now it just seems like I skipped it somehow?”  
_“Shit, you’re right! Did we just... Sleep through everything somehow?”_  
“I think that Anne would have woken me up at one point or another, no? And shouldn’t we be dead then? No food, no water? Maybe we lost our memory?”  
There was a brief moment of silence _“But how does that explain the missing people?”_  
“I don’t-.” Robyn sighs. “I don’t know. I feel like we should talk about this in person. Give me 20 minutes or so-. Wait. No public transport, no cars, I think I’ll actually make it in 15 if I can just drive-. Huh. Guess that’s a good thing; no more busy roads.” He attempted to keep the statement positive, but the dread in his voice was clear nonetheless. “But yeah- 15 minutes sound okay?”  
_“Yeah- just be quick, this is freaking me out.”_  
“That makes the two of us. Stay safe.”  
_“You too.”_


End file.
